


Thanks, Der

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Erica spoils Ezekiel, Ezekiel likes flower crowns, F/M, Happy Ending, Isaac loves Ezekiel, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Stiles has a little brother named Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Derek realizes his feelings for Stiles after watching his little brother
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Thanks, Der

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, here's another cute little one shot for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome! <3!

Derek watched as Erica bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting in anticipation by the door of his loft. Isaac kept peeking his head in and out of the room every could of minutes, a big smile on his face. Derek turned his head to Boyd, seeing that he was excited as well, but was easier at hiding it than the other two.

He knew why they were excited, he was as well. Stiles was bringing over his little brother, Ezekiel, or “Zeke”, as he liked to be called. Zeke was probably the cutest little thing Derek had ever seen, reminded him of his little brother Eric.

Derek was pulled out of his short reprieve when he heard the Jeep roll up, two voices, Stiles and Ezekiel, talking. He couldn’t hear them clearly as they were too far away from him, but the closer they got the better they could hear them.

“ _Zeke, you gotta be good today… we’re gonna have to see if they’ll let you stay the night_.”

“ _Okay!”_ Zeke’s voice rang out. 

Derek stood slowly, making his way to the door to stand next to Erica who’s eyes were lit up like a kids during Christmas time. He shook his head a little, fond smile on his face, sliding the door open.

The sight that greeted him made his heart melt.

Stiles was crouched down to eye level with Zeke, fixing his little flower crown that had baby blue flowers on it. Zeke looked over at Derek, a big, blinding smile covering his face. Derek smiled back, crouching down as well, holding his arms out. Zeke squealed, running over to Derek and wrapping his small arms around his neck. Derek squeezed him gently, standing and shaking them a little, making Zeke giggle into his shoulder.

Derek shifted him onto his hip, looking at him.

“And how is my favorite little man doing today?” He asked.

“I’s good, Derk!” Derek smiled softly at him, shaking his head a little.

Ezekiel had a speech impediment, something that he couldn’t control, but they were working on it.

“I’m glad to hear that, buddy.” He turned to Stiles who looked shy. “Hi, Stiles.” He said, giving another soft smile.

Stiles blushed and ducked his head, muttering a ‘ _hi, Derek’_. Derek smiled and let Zeke down from his hip, Erica coming and swooping him up, laughing manically with him. Derek laughed softly, turning back to Stiles who was holding out a bag.

“I… is it okay if he stays the night with you tonight? The college is expecting us to stay overnight, and I don’t want to put him through that hassle, and I just don’t have the resources needed to take care of him tonight and—” Derek cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

“He’s more than welcome to stay the night here, you know that. And Stiles, go have fun.”

Stiles just sighed softly, removing Derek’s hand from his mouth and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped his around Stiles’ waist, bringing him in closer. They had recently been talking, both of them flirting with one another, but it never went further than that.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered.

Derek just nodded, holding him close for another few minutes, then let Stiles pull away when Ezekiel’s laugh echoed through the loft.

“Guess I should go… I’ll, uh, text you tonight.” Stiles hesitated for a moment, then planted a kiss on Derek’s cheek.

Derek smiled softly watching Stiles go, his dork of a possible future boyfriend tripping over nothing but air. He laughed a little, turning back into the loft. He shut the door behind him, walking back to the couch. Derek heard Isaac talking to Boyd, Boyd telling him that he felt like Ezekiel didn’t like him. Derek frowned a little. Ezekiel had told Derek all about how much he liked Boyd.

He shook his head a little, heading to the kitchen instead of the couch now to go make some snacks. Zeke got hungry easily, and his favorite apparently was when Derek would cut apple slices and dip them into peanut butter.

Derek now carried peanut butter in his household.

He grabbed the apples from the fridge, going to the sink, washing them off. He grabbed a cutting knife, starting the process.

He finished within about ten minutes, making sure to cut the dead part of the apple off, getting a small holder for the peanut butter. He plated everything, walking out of the kitchen, to the living room, then up the stairs. He followed the sound of their voices, pushing the door open to see Zeke showing Erica his flower crown.

Zeke’s back was to the door, but Erica sent him a small smile, going back to making one of her own. Zeke squealed excitedly when one of the blue flowers came up, making grabby hands for it. Derek noticed that he had a pile of them sitting next to him, accumulating the flowers for his own. Derek smiled softly, pushing the door more open and coming to sit down next to the two of them. He told Zeke to go wash his hands before touching the apples, and Zeke did, made his hands squeaky clean.

Zeke plucked two apples off of the plate, dipping them into the peanut butter and munching while Erica made a flower crown.

“So, Zeke. What did you and Stiles do yesterday?” Derek asked.

Zeke took a long, deep breath, looking over at Derek, jumping into his explanation.

“Well.. Sti an I wen’ to da ster… um…” He furrowed his brow, Derek helping him sound the words out.

“Stiles and you went to the store?” He asked, getting a nod in confirmation.

“An den we wen’ to da perk…?” Zeke looked over at Derek.

“You went to the park.” Derek concluded for him, and Zeke nodded, leaving it at that.

Zeke finished off the apples while Erica talked to them, Derek somehow getting involved in the process of making one. Zeke may only be six years old, but he sure knew how to be crafty. Derek felt little hands grab his, Zeke shaking his head at him, showing him the proper way to do it.

Derek smiled, continuing on with making a flower crown.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came around, Zeke eager to make mac and cheese with ham cubes, Isaac finally getting in his quality Zeke time.

“Unca Is!” Zeke squealed, running and hugging him around his legs. Isaac laughed softly, picking him up and setting him on his hip.

Zeke was good for Isaac, kept Isaac busy and kept him on his feet.

“Hi, bubs. You excited to watch some movies later?” Isaac asked, and Zeke let out an enthusiastic cry of ‘yes!’.

Isaac laughed, setting Zeke down in his chair, Zeke bouncing in it enthusiastically. Derek laughed softly, setting down his bowl of mac and cheese, warning him that it would be hot. Zeke didn’t listen, taking the biggest bite in the world. He gasped a little, doing the awkward breathing while trying to swallow hot food thing, Derek handing him a small glass of water afterwards.

“You have to be careful buddy, it’s too hot for your little mouth.” Boyd said, beating Derek to it.

“No!” Zeke gasped, shaking his head quickly. Boyd just nodded, agreeing with him that, no, it wasn’t too hot for his mouth.

Derek and the other two betas watched. This was the first time in a while that Zeke held a conversation with Boyd. Even though Zeke loved Boyd, Zeke never showed it like he did with everyone else.

Boyd blew gently on the mac and cheese, helping to cool it down faster. Erica watched, and Derek could only explain it as heart eyes. Derek knew that Erica wanted kids one day, and he knew that her and Boyd were talking to one another, but they never went farther, just like Stiles and Derek.

Derek caught Erica’s eye, and she blushed, hiding her face.

He laughed softly, going back to eating his own bowl.

Yeah, this was going to be a fun night.

\-------------------------------------------

Lunch passed, then so did the rest of the afternoon.

One minute they were doing the dishes, the next they were all asleep watching “The Nightmare Before Christmas”. Derek only woke when he felt his phone vibrating, seeing that it was Stiles calling him.

“Hey, Stiles.” He grumbled. He rubbed at his eyes, a little disoriented.

“Hey, Der… is everything good there?” Stiles sounded like he was almost whispering.

“Yeah, he’s asleep on Erica right now.” He said softly. He felt himself starting to fall asleep again.

“That’s good, do you think I……”

Whatever Stiles was going to say was lost on deaf ears, Derek passing out again.

\-------------------------------------------

Zeke wanted his nails painted tonight after dinner.

He asked Erica for baby blue, and they didn’t have baby blue.

Zeke proceeded to cry his eyes out.

They went to the store to get him baby blue.

\-------------------------------------------

Zeke had a big smile on his face after Erica painted his nails baby blue. He ran up to Boyd first after getting them done, shoving his hands in Boyd’s face, Boyd laughing softly and taking them.

He put them down gently, examining them, wiping away any remaining polish, wiping it on the leg of his jeans.

Derek eventually had to put Zeke to bed, Zeke refusing, saying; “I wan’ color with Unca B!”.

Boyd looked at him shocked, but just kept coloring with him, so Derek let them continue for ten more minutes before he had to go to bed.

It was a very eventful ten minutes.

Zeke fell asleep cuddling with Isaac, Isaac passing out within the first ten minutes of the lights going out.

Derek pulled out his phone, sending a picture off to Stiles, Stiles responding back almost immediately.

**> Stiles: Nice! Haha**

Derek smiled, pocketing his phone. He bid his goodnight with Boyd and Erica, both of them curled up around one another.   
He went up to his bed, stripping out of his clothes and tossing on some sweats and a tank top. He laid back in bed, pulling up Stiles’ contact again.

**< Me: Zeke talked to Boyd today.**

**> Stiles: What?! That’s great!**

**< Me: Erica painted his nails again btw.**

**> Stiles: Baby blue, right?**

**< Me: Yes.**

**> Stiles: Heck yeah.**

**< Me: How was the thing?**

**> Stiles: Boring. Guys kept creeping on me.**

**< Me: Disgusting. I would’ve ripped their heads**

**off.**

**> Stiles: I know ;).**

**< Me: What time will you be by tomorrow?**

**> Stiles: around nine-ish.**

**< Me: okay. See you then cutie.**

**> Stiles: Night handsome ;)**

Derek snorted, putting his phone down on his nightstand, rolling over.

He was out within two minutes.

\-----------------------------------------

He woke up to the noises of Stiles and Zeke giggling, Zeke trying to talk quickly to Stiles.

Derek opened his eyes, seeing that they were both at the end of his bed, Stiles helping put on his shoes. Derek sat up, Stiles’ eyes flicking over to him, a small smile on his face.

Derek smiled back sleepily, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, doing his business and brushing his teeth.

He walked back out to see Zeke putting his backpack on over his shoulders, Stiles planting the flower crown Erica made for him on his head. Zeke adjusted it, looking up at him and smiling wide.

Stiles looked over at Derek, making his way over to him slowly. Derek was about to speak when Stiles cupped his face, bringing him in for a slow and gentle kiss.

Derek was surprised, kissing him back quickly, trying to get with the program.

Stiles pulled away though, smiling wide at him.

“Thanks, Der.” Stiles winked at him, waving bye.

Derek stared after them.

It hit him then, right there, square in the chest.

He was in love with Stiles Stilinski.

Fuck.


End file.
